User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox has Gone Before - Chapter 6: Peace Among Us
Luna Starshine (talk) 13:02, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The following is a fictitious piece of literature and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. hopefully they actually do add railguns 1,291 words, 7,346 characters, 79 sentences, 11 paragraphs Over the past decade, an intense hatred between the two major unions of Buildboatia has split it apart. This hatred led to many casualties, the destruction of the entire island of Amarillo, and a hole being torn straight through the core of the moon. This also caused the people to discover more resources than they could have ever dreamed of, and economy rose for the lands overall. The expenses made for the launching of rockets to space. The gravity of the situation has gone too far that the leader of Rojo, the head country of the Tones of Trust, decided to do something about it. Attempting to launch another attack at the Flying Colors would lead in more disaster, as the Flying Colors, specifically Azulia, were more technologically advanced and had significantly higher firepower than all of the remaining Tones of Trust countries combined. In order to fix this problem, Rojo and Verda decided that they should make a peace treaty with the Flying Colors. However, this wasn't going to be easy. Both unions are heavily armed, and any wrong move will cause the possible annihilation of the entire land of Buildboatia as we know it. The peace treaty was planned, although it wasn't put into consideration and action until B-2028. The year came. In this year, the Flying Colors have made a lot more achievements, and are planning to launch their newest, most extensive, most expensive project among all the years. This project was set to end all wars between the Flying Colors and the Tones of Trust, in a violent way. Their low and high orbit satellites are aimed at various positions in the lands of Verda and Rojo. Coastal railgun cannons are now armed and charged and are aimed at the coastline defenses of the two enemy islands. The entire ragdoll force is now set to invade the two islands, all armed with lunarium cannons and bombs. Satellites orbiting around Buildboatia's moon were set to turn the Tones of Trust's moon base into nothing but a large crater in the surface. After all this was done, they'd extract all the resources from the ruins of the Tones of Trust. The Tones of Trust had to do something about this. They can't just stand there, knowing that all that they've ever known is about to get destroyed. They had little to no hope of survival against the wrath that's about to come to their islands and their moon base. In a desperate attempt to save their union, Rojo's leader travelled to Azulia and decided to settle their differences. Their final attempt at peace was to form a gigantic alliance across the entire world, the United Nations of Buildboatia. They discussed the terms of the agreement. Azulia's board didn't agree with the terms, and said that they were abusive and that trust can't be given after what the Tones of Trust have done to hinder the plans of the Flying Colors. The final attempt at peace has failed. Azulia's leader, with the push of a button, initiated the final war of all wars. Rojo's leader was cannonballed back to their island. The world for Rojo was ending. All of the Flying Colors' low and high orbit satellites fired a charged ion beam at various points in the ground. Verda's capital. Rojo's capital. All of their stockpile locations. All of the military bases on their islands. Each and every single line of defense they had. All of these things, swooped out of existence. Azulia, along with the rest of the Flying Colors, then began to launch all, every single one of their forces at the two islands of the Tones of Trust. It was not humanistic. The world itself looked like it was going to end. The Tones of Trust's moon base has been reduced to nothing but a residual of resources and materials. Every single colonist from the Tones of Trust who was on the moon was vaporized. No hope could be seen for the Tones of Trust. The remaining population was immediately set to hide underground, and not even there were they safe. In just under 2 hours, the Flying Colors have taken the two islands by force. There's seemingly no hope for the Tones of Trust to achieve peace. The enemy was defeated. There was no hope for a united country. The Flying Colors took over the entire world. Underground settlements were stormed and raided for resources. It was at this point that Rojo used its last resort. Over the previous decade, they have made a secret weapon with the funds they had leftover from their space projects (of which there was very little). It was a superweapon that could wipe out any living thing within an island. They could only use it on their own, for the weapon was immobile. Now was the best time to use the weapon. Just as the sun was about to set, the weapon fired. It sent out a lunarium-like shockwave that destroyed every single Azulian and Blancan settlement on the island of Rojo. Immediately after this was done, the remaining population and some foot units immediately equipped hand cannons and used guerilla tactics to fight back against the forces of the Flying Colors. This attack shocked the Flying Colors, but they still had a fairly large army to throw at Rojo. 6 of the 7 islands were in their control, and they could send waves upon waves of attacks to the island. Multiple boat cannons were mounted across the rubble of no man's land. As the moon rose from the sky and the stars above lit the battlefield, as searchlights from overhead planes attempt to gun down any remaining survivors, the Rojan population shot at the planes with their primitive technology. It was the last resort for the island. Everything was destroyed, and all they had left were the cannons that they had back before the great revolution of the space age. They shot down multiple planes, and were able to shoot down one that contained supplies of Azulian weapons and ammunition. The Rojans were now equipped with powerful photon death rays. They continued holding the coast line, defending wave per wave of ships that came into the coast. They started rebuilding the city underground. Makeshift artillery was developed, and they could push back the attacking ships. When the sun was about to rise, the Flying Colors sent 100 ragdolls to all coasts of the island. The ragdolls were held back by the tactics of the remaining Rojan population. Azulia's leader made a rethink of their decision on the peace treaty, and initiated a ceasefire on the island of Rojo. Azulia made contact with the underground chambers of Rojo via Morse code. Peace was established between Rojo and the Flying Colors, and the two forces joined together to become known as the United Nations of Buildboatia. Verda and Rojo's reconstruction would take until B-2029 to finish. Most supplies on the moon base have been lost, but it would have an estimated cost of 20 million gold to rebuild the base from what was left of it. For once, there was peace among the lands of Buildboatia. It would take the land 2 years to fully recover, but with this newly established peace, they built a commemorative ship celebrating the day of peace between all 7 nations. The ship was made as elegant as it could possibly be, adorned with gigantic jewels that the nations had found on the moon. The peace continued and the combined forces of the 7 nations enabled them to have more efficient ways of researching based on the data they could gather, and maybe one day, they could visit the 3 other planets on their star system. Category:Blog posts